The present embodiments generally relate to footwear having a sensor system and, more particularly, to a shoe having a force and/or pressure sensor assembly operably connected to a communication port located in the shoe.
Shoes having sensor systems incorporated therein are known. Sensor systems collect performance data wherein the data can be accessed for later use such as for analysis purposes. In certain systems, the sensor systems are complex or data can only be accessed or used with certain operating systems. Thus, uses for the collected data can be unnecessarily limited. Accordingly, while certain shoes having sensor systems provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.